


Claw-some love Tails

by nerdmeetslife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Criss cross love, F/M, Superheroes, Supervillains, cute couple, two dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdmeetslife/pseuds/nerdmeetslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien starts to get suspicious that Marinette always seems to be in the same area as his Ladybug. What will he do if his suspicions are right and how will he find out since he can't invade Ladybug's privacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pawsome Coincidence?

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters involved and all rights go to their original creators.

 

 

 

 

Marinette was in a full out sprint under the cloudless, blue sky. She had woken up late but with her sprint it seemed like she would make it in time, possibly a little early. Being Ladybug had definitely made her more athletic, it was almost like a free workout routine. The school was in sight and with it was Adrien. Oh, Adrien. The light of her day. The eternity of her heart throb. What art he like a summers day? -WHAM- The black haired girl ran face first into a pole while she was too busy ogling over the bright haired boy. What was worse was he saw her in her moment of shame, and of course so did Chloe. Chloe let out a huge cackle and made a it a point to make sure that everyone noticed Marinette. Alya quickly came to her rescue and created a distraction so that Marinette could scamper into the school. That Chloe always had to make a scene of things, it made Marinette boil but there was nothing she could do about it now. She took her seat and sighed as the bell rang.

“Are you okay?” Adrien swiveled around in his seat before class started. His green eyes focused on her.

“Umm.. y-yeah! Of course! J-just wasn't, ya'know.. paying attention... and such..” her face glowed red as she smiled sheepishly at her crush. Adrien smiled and turned back around while Alya gave her a confident nudge in the arm. Ugh, why was she such a dork? Adrien talked to her and all she could do was clam up? She laid her defeated head on the table to reflect on her awkwardness.

 

 

 

 

Ladybug flipped and dodged the balloon bombs that were fired at her. It was hard to get to the clown when he was surrounded by all those explosives. Finally her partner, Chat Noir appears at the scene and uses his staff to block the balloon bombs that were heading towards her.

“I seem to have showed up at a _purr_ fect time, My lady~” he faced her with a huge, fulfilled grin on his face.

“Nothing like a cat's claws to pop some balloons I guess.” The two scurried about as they dodged the clown's weapons, his attacks being relentless. “Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted and mirror appeared in her hand.

“Oh, using that to show him how ugly he is, probably scare the akuma out of him!” Chat Noir chuckled to himself. Ladybug ignored his stupidity and looked around at the options. Of course!

“Distract him!” She used her yoyo to throw herself up into the sky why Chat Noir change to offense mode. She landed on top of a large building and shouted out her orders. “Cut that rope!” she shouted. He briskly followed her orders as she used the mirror to blind the clown. The rope that Chat Noir cut released a tub of water on the clown. That combined with his blindness caused him to slip down the hill. Ladybug swiftly ripped the tie from his neck and purified the akuma. The clown turned buck to his normal self, a talk show host who was just roasted on live tv for having less talent than a clown. Ironic that his supervillain form would be a clown.

“So, My Lady. Since this was handled, how about we go on a date?” Chat Noir leaned next to her in his usual flirtatious manner.

“How about no.” Her earrings beeped a warning. “Times up anyway.” Ladybug bolted away and left the dejected cat to deal with the fans. When she was safely out of sight she transformed back into Marinette.

 

 

 

Adrien scurried around the corner, after dealing with that paparazzi as Chat Noir he was running late for his modeling gig. It would be faster to arrive on set by running rather than waiting for a car to be prepared. Suddenly he collided with his classmate, a girl he had been seeing around a lot lately. “Sorry, Marinette.” He quickly pulled himself off of her and helped her up. She seemed fine as she broke out into an incomprehensible babble. “Well... nice seeing you. I have to go.” He broke into his sprint again, and made it just in time for his photo-shoot. It ended pretty swiftly and Adrien made it home before work. He grabbed some Camembert cheese and stalked away to his room. He set the cheese down on the desk for Plagg to eat, who quickly indulged in the bliss of his favorite food. Adrien observed the new blog video that Alya posted. It captured the scene where Ladybug fled the scene.

“You know Plagg?”

“What? I'm busy.” The Kwami complained as he bit into his cheese.

“Marinette... I wonder if she is a Ladybug fan? I always seem to see her around where Ladybug disappears.”

“Maybe?”

“Or Maybe... just maybe... could my Ladybug be that close?”

“You are so obsessed. I'm glad I already have my love... ahhh Camembert my love~” the black Kwami swallowed the rest of his cheese and flew away to leave Adrien in his thoughts.

 

 

 

Marinette was walking on her way home from school with Alya when their conversation was interrupted, but not in a bad way. The exact opposite actually. Nino and Adrien asked them if they'd like to go to a small, local performance together. Of course the answer was yes, Alya had to answer for the both of them of course. They somehow evaded Chloe, she was probably too busy getting her oh so perfect hair done. The concert with Adrien was going splendidly, was a nice casual event. Suddenly shouts were heard from a few blocks away. Another supervillan arrived, with perfect timing as usual.

“Umm... I have to.. go to the bathroom! Yeah bathroom!” Marinette ran into the direction of the screams while Alya shouted about how 'that can wait'. It was actually extremely easy to defeat this villain It seemed she was running away to change into Marinette right after she turned into Ladybug, if only it was always that easy. Chat Noir was extremely helpful too. She walked out of her hiding place to unsuspectingly meet Adrien.

“You were taking a while so I got a little worried. You're pretty far away from the bathrooms.” Adrien commented.

“Ah.. I.. um just got a little lost!” Marinette lied.

“Then I'll help you back.” Adrien laughed.

 

 

 

Chat Noir wanted to respect Ladybug's decision to keep her secret, but maybe Adrien could just so happen to meet her. After he saw where Ladybug landed he leaped into the same direction and changed back in a similar area. That's when Marinette walked out. He created an excuse to talk to her, his suspions were slowly being confirmed. Was this shy, flustered girl actually his Ladybug. Did Ladybug act like her true self with her mask on just like he did? Could it be possible?

 


	2. Is She Fur-real Ladybug?

Adrien was very aware of Marinette the next day at school. He kept glancing in her directions and made sure to know where she was in school. She seemed just like a normal 9th grade girl, but there were also no villain attacks, so of course she was. Just like him. If it was that easy to determine if she was Ladybug he would have found out who is lady was a long time ago.

“You've been spaced out all day Dude.” Nino nudged his friend as they were eating lunch.

“I'm just.... thinking.” Adrien responded, not able to create a proper response.

“Yeah, in a certain direction... of a certain girl.” He whispered.

“Just a coincidence.” Adrien sighed.

“Nothing to be shy about~” Nino assured him. “Marinette totally has a thing for you. If you're into her just go for it!” He gave a thumbs up. It took Adrien a moment to absorb that statement. Marinette did? Was she not simply a shy girl. No. He once protected her as Chat Noir, she wasn't a shy, stuttering girl then. In fact she was rather outspoken and confident. She also instructed him on how to fight.. just like Ladybug. But there was always the option that he was wrong. What if she wasn't Ladybug and just Marinette? He couldn't play a poor innocent girl like that, not for his selfishness. But something inside of him wouldn't let his inkling go. Though the proof was little there were some dots connected. At least more proof then when people thought _Chloé_ was Ladybug. He shuddered at the thought every time. The only way he would ever know for sure who Ladybug was is when he sees her take off her mask herself. He ruffled his hair in frustration and let out a small sigh. This was so complicated. He was wishing an Akuma would appear just so he could see his Lady, not that it would help this particular situation. All he could do was speculate.

 

* * *

 

Marinette sat at her desk and grunted as she worked on her English assignment. Time always moved so slow when she did her homework. It was like time slowed down, which made the situation so much more boring. She had been working on the assignment for about 20 minutes but she felt like she had just aged ten years.

“Marinette.” Tikki interrupted.

“Yes? What's up?” She welcomed the distraction. She needed a small break.

“You should wear a sweater or something. It's getting cold.” Tikki warned.

“Aw. Are you worried about me?” Marinette chuckled.

“Of course!” Tikki smiled.

“I will after I finished this assignment.” Tikki was right. Marinette's mostly bare arms felt chilled, but she was too focused to notice it before. It took her another 20 minutes before she finally put on a nice, warm sweater. She also treated herself to some warm Hot Coco. Finally, a moment of peace. Or so she thought. Of course a villain would appear as soon as she got comfortable.

“Tikki, Spots on! Yeah!”

* * *

 

“AHHHCHOOOO!” Ladybug let out a loud sneeze after the fight was over. Her suit was very insulated but her face certainly got chilled. She had not completely warmed up before. It was close to Winter so it was getting cold out.

“My Lady, are you getting sick? Maybe I could lend a paw and carry you home?” Chat Noir flirted.

“No thanks.” She sniffed. “I gotta run!” She ran into a dark alley and left the dejected cat alone. She just wanted to get home and curl up in bed. She could at least get a good nights sleep. Before school. She crawled into her room and took her place in her bed, Tikki by her side.

“Goodnight Tikki.” she quickly drifted off into a lazy slumber, the fighting having drained her of all her energy. She woke up with even less energy than she had when she went to sleep. Maybe the fight had drained her more than she had thought. Tikki commented that she looked a little pale, but Marinette assured her that once she woke up properly the color would return. She lazily changed her clothes and trudged to school, her limbs feeling sore. She couldn't focus on class and when the teacher called on her she couldn't answer. The teacher then chewed her out in front of Adrien. Perfect, so embarrassing. 

* * *

 

Adrien noticed that Marinette looked a little under the weather, but did not have time to comment on it since she barely made it in time for class. His suspicions were supported by the fact that he heard her sniffle several times throughout class. He tried not to attach that to the fact that Ladybug sneezed the previous night. It was normal for people to get sick this time of the year. It could just be a coincidence. Yeah. Merely a coincidence! He still had plans to get closer to Marinette, even if it turned out that she wasn't Ladybug there was nothing wrong with making a new friend. He chose to sit with her at lunch, much to the dismay of _Chloé. She had her usual hissy fit, but Marinette didn't retaliate like usual. She was also still lacking pigmentation in her skin. He questioned her about her health but she insisted she was okay while Alya rolled her eyes in the corned._

_“Oh, I have an idea!” Alya proclaimed. “How about you walk her home after school, just to make sure.” She winked at the two who were seated together._

_“Yeah, why not.” Adrien smiled as Nino and Alya gave a not so secret fist bump. Adrien was not able to get much conversation out of his babbling companion. He did get a small bit of normal, human interaction when he mentioned some fashion trivia he knew._

 


	3. Not Feline Good

It had gotten painfully obvious that Adrien was paying particular attention to Marinette the past few days. Nino often made remarks about how Adrien would zone out staring in her direction. _Chloé_ made it a point to torment and ridicule Marinette more than usual. Marinette was sure she just happened to look weird. Or... was it possible she put on weight!? She had not been needed as Ladybug in the past week, maybe the lack of exercise made her put on weight. Maybe Adrien noticed? She darted through the house to find the scale and quickly threw herself on it. She had gained a pound.

“Oh my god!” She threw herself on the bed, her small tantrum leaving Tikki confused.

“What's wrong?” The small Kwami asked only to receive blubbering as a response. Marinette suddenly popped up and changed into a pair of sweats. “Time to exercise.” But she was quickly stopped by her Kwami.

“You're still sick Marinette! You just need to eat and sleep. Worry about this another time!”

Adrien was present at school and Marinette made a point to avoid him. Due to her being naturally awkward around him her behavior was very over exaggerated and noticeable. She wasn't able to escape at lunch though, since Adrien made a point to sit down next to her without asking permission first. She only lightly picked at her food and only took a few bites before she put her fork down.

“What's wrong? Not feeling good?” Adrien commented.

“Ah.. n-no. I mean. Yeah, I mean.. I'm fine!” she mumbled while Nino and Alya felt embarrassed for her.

“You should really eat, still being sick and all.” Alya commented, with the other two backing her up. They convinced her to eat a little bit more.

“Oh, don't force her, she must be on a diet.” _Chloé said as she walked by. “I mean look at her. Did you gain some weight? It must be hard to look like me.” She laughed and walked away after she humiliated Marinette._

_“Is it that easy to tell?” She asked to herself, barely audible but loud enough to be heard. She stood up and bolted away._

* * *

 

_Adrien had noticed that Marinette was avoiding him and he felt a little hurt by it. He set his tray down next to her, eager to receive the attention that he missed. That was until Chloé made a scene. He didn't think Marinette looked any different._

_“Chloé, what the heck?” he questioned after Marinette disappeared._

_“What? I'm just stating the truth. She obviously noticed herself!” she retorted. Adrien knew that the narcissistic girl wouldn't back down and just accepted the defeat. He sat down and finished his meal, his mood thoroughly ruined._

_“Agh! Why does this stuff always happen!.” He sat on his bed as he fed Plagg. He scrolled on Alya's blog to look at his beautiful Ladybug._

_“She wears earrings.” he stated._

_“Yeah?” Plagg responded._

_“Marinette wears earrings.” he said, much to Plagg's disbelief. This boy was so excited about the fact that Marinette might be Ladybug. He stopped trying not to see similarities and was now grasping for them. As he watched the blog a new live update began to stream._

_“Alya here! Ladybug is now fighting a new villain. Looks like she's in a pinch but----”_

_Chat Noir ran to the scene where Ladybug was fighting a woman that looked like a Disney movie antagonist. He used his cataclysm to trap the villain while Ladybug de-evilized the akuma that was in her ring._

_“Good job, My Lady~” Chat Noir flirted._

_“Yeah, could have gone smoother in someone wasn't late.” Ladybug commented back. She was crossing her arm across her stomach to hide it from view, which gave Chat Noir a mildly evil though._

_“So, My Lady._ _Meow_ _might not be the time, but have you put on some weight since your Ladybug activities have been absent?”_

_“Why is everyone commenting on that today!? Is it that noticeable!?” She flared at him before she ran off. Chat Noir found a near-by place to disappear and transformed back into Adrien. He felt bad about what he said but he got the sense of deja vu that he needed. She reacted just like Marinette did. She was also coughing like Marinette was. She also wore earrings like Marinette did! There were too many connections at this point for it not to be true. He waited until he got to the sanctuary of his room to let his excited outburst out._

_“You're jumping to conclusions.” Plagg tried to talk some common sense into the boy. “Just take the girl as she is and forget about Ladybug.”_

_“I don't have to, since they're the same person!”_

_Marinette looked very flushed at school, looked like she reached the peak of her sickness. She obviously shouldn't have been in school, her fever being very evident. She wasn't even able to have her usual babble fit when he talked to her. He felt a bit at ease when Alya made sure to walk her friend home, but he was disappointed. He wanted to ask to to... do something. Like study. Or to go to the movies. Just something, but that wasn't possible. To make things worse there was another akuma attack, perfect. Marinette wouldn't be able to handle that in her condition._

* * *

 

_Marinette groaned when she heard the news report about the new akuma. He joints and head ached and she was really not in the mood to deal with the new akuma. It was her job though. “Tikki, bug on.” She groaned as she lacked her usual energy. She was surprised that Chat Noir was already there and battling the akuma. After a long battle she was finally able to de-evilize it, but not after being knocked around quite a bit. Chat Noir placed his hand on her head and sure enough her fever was high. You should get home soon he commented._

_“Yeah.. I.. know...” she fell forward into his chest, her fever finally too much for her to handle._

_“My lady!?” He held her body up against him as the citizens assumed they were flirting. Her earrings beeped and her conscious was still faded. He picked her up 'princess style' and ran away before she would transform and he was low on time. In a back alley right by Marinette's house she finally lost her transformation._

 


	4. Cats Out of the Bag

Chat Noir had just enough time to place Marinette in her bed and scurry out the window. He transformed by a near by dumpster, his pulse racing at his discovery. Well not a discovery really, just the indefinite proof. He felt bad that he found out her identity when Ladybug was set on it remaining a secret. But he reasoned that there was nothing else he could do in that emergency.

“I guess you were right.” Plagg commented as he floated freely, being hidden by the dumpster.

“Of course I was.” Adrien retorted. He shoved Plagg in his pocket and walked into the bakery. He didn't want to leave Marinette in her room with out anyone to take care of her.

“Hello Mrs.Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette in? I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if she wanted to do some school work together.”

“Sure. I'll go get her.” Adrien could hear her shouting Marinette's name before some footsteps ascending the stairs. Often a moment she re-appeared. “I'm afraid that Marinette isn't feeling well.”

“That's okay, thank you Mrs.Dupain-Cheng. Have a nice day.” He returned home, empty as always, to collect his thoughts. He was just so happy that he finally knew who she was. And it was obvious that Marinette liked him. So the love was mutual!...kinda? 'He liked Ladybug who is Marinette. Marinette likes Adrien but does not know that he is Chat Noir. Ladybug ignores all of Chat Noir's advances. Adrien and Chat Noir are the same but different. Same as Marinette and Ladybug. Ladybug was probably what Marinette really is. When he was protecting her that one time he shyness was completely gone. So she was only like that around Adrien! That's so cute! So should he tell her that he is Chat Noir? Would that ruin things? Or should he try to get Ladybug to love Chat Noir? Wait, those advances never worked before. She doesn't take him seriously.' Adrien continued to pace around the and thing about himself in third person. Having two identities was so difficult sometimes. Especially in this complicated criss-crossed love. He was in a love triangle with himself. Now that he knew who ladybug was he had new love related issues.

“I got it!” He shouted after pacing some more.

“That's great and all... but I'm starving!” Plagg complained. Adrien knew his Kwami would not listen to him until he got some food so he ran to the fridge and grabbed the first cheese product he saw and threw it at Plagg.

“There! Anyway.. I'll make Marinette love Chat Noir! Then she'll love all of me!”

“Great idea.” Plagg responded sarcastically, but his sarcasm was blatantly ignored by the love struck boy.

* * *

 

Marinette coughed in her bed as Tikki fussed over her. Thanks to her mother her fever had gone down and now she was just aching. She also knew that Chat Noir now knew her identity and she was too sick to deal with that. Her mother brought her a plate of soup for her to eat in bed. It was late and the moon was high in the sky. She sipped at the soup, still a bit too hot to eat. She grabbed her textbook and sat on her bed, she still had to do her homework. Tikki tried to convince her otherwise but Marinette reasoned that she was well enough to do some homework.

“Are you well enough to do that?” She heard a familiar voice comment from from her window.

“Chat Noir?” Tikki commented as she floated up to him. “Thank you very much for your help.” The Kwami greeted respectfully. She was very grateful that he helped Marinette.

“Yeah, thanks.” Marinette followed Tikki's example, though she was a bit sour that Chat Noir knew her identity. She wanted to be upset but she knew that he actually saved her. If he had not got her out of the view of the cameras a worse situation would have arisen. She couldn't stop the slight tone that her voice, as hoarse as it was, had.

“I'm sorry, My Lady. I know you didn't want me to know your identity... but.. well... yeah...”

“It's okay Chat Noir... lets just think of this as an unexpected reward for you. But what are you doing here?”

“My lady, you fainted right in front of me and you expect me not to be worried? How rude. Anyway are you doing homework? In your condition? No way, I'll do it!” He took the textbook from her lap and sat cross-legged on her floor.

“No I can do it! I can do my own homework Chat.”

“It is fine. No one will find out. Just don't let the cat out of the bag.” Chat Noir quickly started answering the textbook questions.

“How do you even know what my homework is?” Marinette watched in awe.

“Uhh... Lucky guess?” Chat Noir tried to laugh it off. “Eat your soup before it gets cold!” He placed the bowl in her hands. It was a good enough distraction. It worked well enough as well. He finished the homework in just a few minutes, having already done the homework a few hours prior. “And here you go, My Lady.” He shut the textbook and placed it on her bed. “So how are you feeling?” He placed his hand on her head and was able to feel that her temperature had cooled. Being Ladybug must have been the cause of the spike in her temperature. Hopefully there would be no akuma attacks for a few days so that she could re-cover. “Well then, My Lady. I shall depart right meow. Sleep well and I'll meet you later!” He disappeared out the window.

“Tikki.”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Why... will he meet me later?” She felt like a new type of problem was about to enter her life. A very annoying disturbance. “Ughhhh!” She planted her bed back into her pillow. She was certainly not going to 'sleep well'.

 

A/N: So recently (yesterday) I got a Chat Noir tattoo! I am so happy! If anyone wants to see it they can message me and I'll link you to it :3! It is also on my tumblr if you want to try to find it there. (tumblr name- caffeineanarchy)

So thank you everyone for your support so far! This fandom is great!

 


	5. A Purrfect Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: TAKES PLACE AFTER VOLPINA EPISODE

Marinette missed a few days of school, and thankfully there was a blissful absence of akuma attacks. She woke up feeling a lot better than she had in a few days and was finally able to go to school, but suddenly there was a new girl, who was awfully close to Adrien. She even saw a video of this girl, Lila, stating she was best friends with Ladybug. She lashed out as the girl as Ladybug and it turned into the first akuma attack she had in a while.  
“Ladybug... I really think you should see who I am. Maybe then, you could accept me.” Chat Noir pleaded, but as usual Ladybug refused the gesture and disappeared before their transformations wore off.  
“Marinette, maybe you should give in? Half the truth is already out.” Tikki floated next to the depressed girl's ear.  
“I just... want to separate my life and Ladybug. As much as possible.” she sighed, knowing Tikki was able to refute the statement.  
“Marinette, you say that but today you used Ladybug out of jealousy. You just don't know what you want. Maybe learning who Chat Noir is will help you mentally?” Tikki offered her advice warmly. Tikki noticed a certain familiar, dark shadow by Marinette's window and had a mildly devious thought. “Maybe... you are afraid to know the real Chat Noir because you don't want to love two people?”  
“W-w-w-what!?” Marinette blushed a bright hue at Tikki's accusation. “Of course not! I mean! It's Chat we are talking about!  
“Don't lie. The way he looks at you. His trust. Overall his need to protect you. Nothing?”  
“I guess you're right Tikki.” she sighed. “I really do love Adrien. I feel like there is much more to him than just his looks. He is such a nice guy and I feel like if he opened up.... he would be so different. Lately I've been seeing similarities between him and Chat. Maybe that's why my heart flutters a little when Chat is around, but I do no want to give false hope.”  
“Two mean, one Ladybug.” she heard the familiar voice from her window. “I have purrfect timing like always.” Chat Noir stood in her room, looking accomplished. His big, green eyes glistened as the sunset shone behind him. “My lady, I think you really must find out who I am.”  
“You just heard everything, right!? So you know how I feel...”  
“No seriously. Please. I think we will both like this outcome.”  
“Chat Noir... I can't. I wan't to stay devoted to one person. I.. I already act so stupid out of jealousy. But I can't give up on him. If he wasn't already in my heart I am sure I could love you, and only you. But this world isn't like that Chat. I'm sorry.” While she was giving her extended apology Chat gently pinned her against the desk where she was sitting.  
“Listen to me for once.” He wanted to shout this at her, to make her listen. He knew he couldn't do that without her parents being curious, to say the least. “Look.” She closed her eyes as the green enveloped her partner, and wouldn't open them even after she knew his transformation was over. Specifically she wouldn't open them because he was now a normal boy in front of her. She heard Tikki give a slight gasp and nudge Marinette, calling her name several times. She also heard, who she assumed was Chat's kwami, talk about how the development was interesting. “Open your eyes, Marinette.” Chat pleaded and shook her softly. “Please, trust me!” After extensive pleading and Tikki encouraging her Marinette was shocked when she opened her eyes.

A/N: I am a horrible person! Sorry this has taken so long. I am a full time college student and have a part time job. I also am a full time procrastinator! Just wow...

P.S. Funny story for those who are interested! I posted my Chat Noir tattoo on tumblr a while back and Hawkdaddy saw it and posted it on his twitter! We talked a little and he said he has to make the show amazing now because I did this! <3


	6. Perfect Mewment

Marinette slowly opened her eyes as she knew there was not escape. She couldn't just stand there with her eyes shut forever, it felt like an eternity even though just a little over a minute had passed. She knew how stubborn Chat Noir could be, and now that trait was combined with an assertive side she had never seen from him before. She looked down at first, to give her heart the time to adjust to the revelation that was being forced upon her. Chat Noir had always been content with not sharing their identities, well not really but he wanted to abide by her wishes. So this sudden show of forcefulness definitely caught the poor girl off guard, but she noticed something right away, though she was only looking at his shoes. They were the same type of shoes as Adrien's, but many people probably had the same pair of shoes. They weren't Adrien specific shoes. She ever so slowly inched her eyes up his body. Blue jeans, of the lighter shade led up to a black shirt covered but a white jacket. A sense of anxiety swelled in her as her eyes remained glued to his neck, too afraid to look at the most vital piece of information. It couldn't be. Her hopes had risen and she was too afraid to be disappointed.  
“Marinette.” The familiar voice called, making her even more afraid of disappointment. She closed her eyes again as tears of confusion started to form.  
“That's enough!” Tikki shouted as she pushed Marinette's head up and forced open her eyes that now connected with the green ones that stared back at her. The tears rushed out as she choked on her own words. The person she had been rejecting this entire time was the same person she was pining for. But he was so different, like two different people. Adrien was smart and mature, while Chat was... well a bit childish and not the brightest in some situations. But now that she knew, she could tell the similarities. The kindness they both held, how they both helped her in so many situations. How could she not know. It seemed Chat didn't know who she was as well, not until her mask came off. So the two were in the same boat. That was when she noticed Adrien smile as his face came closer to her. In another second he would have kissed her if she hasn't pushed him away. Both he and the kwami looked confused.  
“Marinette.... don't you like Adrien?” Tikki floated infront of the crying girl, her eyes filled with shock.  
“I do. I really do. I mean... I thought I did.”  
“Thought?” Adrien questioned in a hurt voice. “Not now that you found out?”  
“I'm confused. Adrien and Chat have always been different to me.” She tried to wipe her tears, but she couldn't stop them.  
“I still loved you after I found out your identity. Though the situation was reversed this time. I accept you as Ladybug and Marinette.”   
“But you didn't love both at the same time, so you might just be confused by your ideal of me. That is what bothers me! Why couldn't I love both of you at the same time? When you were one person.” She sobbed now, not sure how to organize her own thoughts and emotions.  
“Mari... calm down. Listen to me. Okay?” She looked at him, cheeks flushes and stained. “I would actually be a little upset if you were in love with both of us. Loyalty is important you know. I would be concerned if you were interested in every guy that was similar to me, you know. But now you know both sides of me, the side I hide from everyone else and the side I show everyone; as I am sure you do as well. I was elated that you were the one that was Ladybug. That means that I could combine the blushing, clumsy image of you with the confident and strong version of you. When I thought Chloe was Ladybug I was... disturbed. I wouldn't have dated her just because she was Ladybug. Marinette... I love you, all the sides of you that I have seen so far. I always thought you were cute, with how shy and clumsy you were. But I was in love with Ladybug, who I though was perfect. Now perfection is combined with cuteness. How do you feel, now that you know I am Chat Noir.” He cradled her damp face in his hands as he gave his grand confession. It was so smooth one would think it was scripted, but something so filled with warmth couldn't be a memorized script said on the spot.  
“I think...” She contemplated her words for a moment before her confidence emerged. “I think the same, not that I have calmed down a little bit. I thought Adrien was perfect, he was always so nice to everyone. He, you always seemed like there was more to you though. I didn't like you for your looks or your popularity, I liked you for that mystery I couldn't pinpoint. I wanted to know more about you, and I guess now I do. But I had thought to myself before, that if you weren't there I would try dating Chat. I never hated him, and I thought he was cute. He put himself in danger to help me so many times. When I combine both... I think I love you so much more.”  
“Can I kiss you now?” He smiled, slightly trembling as he held back his own tears. The good kind of tears that showed his joy and relief. 

A/N: I am so sorry it is taking me so long for such short chapters! I repent! But so much HW!!!


	7. Feline the Love

Life was different for Marinette now that her and Adrien were a couple. They made no official announcement about it, except to their best friends, but the flowery vibes exploded every time they looked at each other. Poor Chloe had basically sunk into depression, one could almost feel bad for her if her bullying hadn't skyrocketed. She was even rather nasty to Adrien, but everyone knew that he would never have those feelings for her. This was going to happen sooner or later, but who knew if she would ever drop her grudge about it. Marinette still stuttered and blushed every time Adrien so much as glanced at her. It was cute but he really hoped she would grow out if it soon, he was getting second hand shy about it. They were in peak happiness mode and had even gone on a date, though they were very aware of Nino and Alya stalking them. Hiding behind trees that were thinner than them wasn't exactly discreet.   
“Let's just have a double date!” Adrien eventually yelled. The two jumped in surprise as they had not expected to get caught. They awkwardly agreed and the group went out for ice cream with the guys walking their dates home afterwards. Nothing extravagant to say the least, but beautiful all the same.  
“You know Marinette, you are so purretty~” Marinette looked at Adrien smiling ear to ear about how great he thought his pun was. She still had a hard time believing that he was Chat Noir, but in moments like this it was so obvious. She was grateful for it, she had always thought Chat Noir's personality was cute and loved how kind Adrien was. She still had to get used to it, but it was something she was glad to do.  
“You are so Chat-ty sometimes.” She stated back as she sighed.  
“Hey! You're getting in on it too!” he nudged her.  
“Only because you started it!” She elbowed him back. She was also very grateful at his ability to break the ice, since she was still struggling with her shyness. There was still one thing on her mind though, oddly enough. She looked at Adrien and said one last thing to him before she bolted into her house. “You know Adrien, I've kissed a black cat before.” She was surprised at how bold she was being. Adrien was a bit confused at first, until he remembered what happened on Valentines day! He held his hand over his face as he blushed, only to grow a deeper shade of red when he heard Plagg laughing in his bag. Yes they were truly in their honeymoon phase, completely blinded by their love. However, their kwami were a bit concerned. They haven't had to fight any villains lately, how will this new relationship affect their partnership? They were two completely different types of ships!


End file.
